Word Wide Pornography
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Apparently, John Morrison likes cream and frosting on his Phil Brooks. SLASH. Philligan! PWP with so much fluff that it makes cotton candy look like sand! XP.


**For Areesha.**

**X333.**

**As a birthday gift. Which is a little away from now but I work on things early. Reminds me. My girls…you gotta tell me your birthdays you know. I like spoiling. XP. Hers is in January. I'm working a little early but she deserves it, no? This is basically PWP mixed with fluff. Something I don't normally write, no?**

**Here you go, love. Enjoy.**

**Also, my girls are by penname: **_**CenatonObsession (she told me before but I forgot), TheMizMagnet, NeroAnne, InYourHonor, XRey'sAngel, browngirlwrites, .NeonNero., KimberAnnBRAND, xxVioletxxRosexx (I know hers)**_**—tell me birthdays, please. X33. **

**By the way Philligan is made by the lovely, amazing, wonderful…*two years later* astounding **_**NeroAnne**_** so…yeah…the name is mentioned a lot even during the fic. That's how awesome she is! Hands down!**

* * *

Title: World Wide Pornography  
Rated: +18 – read author's note, PWP, fluff (by meh, that's horrifying!)  
Summary: Apparently, John Morrison likes cream and frosting on his Phil Brooks. SLASH. Philligan! PWP with so much fluff that it makes cotton candy look like sand! XP.  
Genre: Romance/General

* * *

Phil woke up that morning to face John Morrison holding a golden tray in his hands and placing it on Phil's lap.

"Oh no. I know you're thinking of something."

"What?"

"Today's my birthday."

"I know that. Happy birthday, love." John Morrison leaned down to kiss his Phil and Phil deepened the kiss, the ravenette's tongue exploring John's mouth and as John groaned in the kiss, Phil pulled back and smirked at him. "Oh no, I know that face. I know you're thinking of something."

"What?"

"I married an A class horndog."

Phil held his hand towards his chest, pretending as if his words were a knife that had just plunged through his heart.

"Save it for tonight. I'm making you go to Jeff's house and we're going to read the poem that he wrote for you so we need some of those wiseass comments unless it won't be a normal gathering for Princess Philippa."

Phil rolled his eyes as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth. "Yum. Extra maple syrup and sugar. Just the way I like it."

"Well, I know the man I love, don't I?" John said, sitting down on the bed, watching Phil's beautiful, relaxed face as it glowed at the room lights, the reflecting light making him glow like a star…

"You didn't pass the test yet!"

"Oh yeah?"

Phil nodded, picking up the mug of coffee. "What do I like most in coffee?" he sipped it and with smirking eyes, nodded. "Cream and—"

"Extra sugar. I swear there's so much sugar in your breakfast."

"Well, your fault for not marrying a copy of the Shaman of Sexy who thinks a carrot is a perfect way to start the day." Phil rolled his eyes. "Seriously, John? Just for me, today, eat some cake or something."

"Only for you, 'John replied, running his hand through Phil's jet black hair. "Now, eat up. We got an entire day in front of us."

Phil, laying down onto John and his's king sized bed, golden layers all around the white bed, rubies all around, and even Phil's wedding ring, the ruby one on his finger was now glistening in the light. John had even had a room for Phil only, a room where John had made to look like Phil's childhood room, with teddy bear and Toy Story toys and Scooby Doo movies and little 'action figures' all around. The duo had decided that soon, they will adopt a child of their own.

Now, Phil watched as John leaned down and kissed him once more, square on the lips and Phil pulled off. "Either you eat something sugary and kiss me or forget about making out."

John rolled his eyes as he extended his hand onto Phil's pancake but Phil smacked his hand away with a spoon. "Not yours! Get your own!"

John laughed and kissed Phil's forehead. "You are too cute sometimes."

"I know, 'Phil went back to eating and in a matter of moments, he had finished all of the food and was halfway done with his coffee when he decided he didn't want it anymore and placed it on the tray. John lifted it and placed it on the shining white table beside them while Phil stood and brushed the dust off his pants.

"So, when's this poetry reading thing?"

"It's at seven so we got the entire day."

Phil smirked and let his hand go down John's pants while John shook his head. "No, not yet."

"You are such a tease, John! Give me what I want! I'm the birthday boy!"

"And what do you want?"

"Hot sex."

"Later, spoiled brat."

Phil crossed his arms while John laughed and went downstairs behind him and at the end of the stairs, John pulled Phil out of the stairs, lifting him up so that Phil was waving his arms around the air. "I am free! Make me fly!"

"I didn't know you were Evan Bourne, Philly!"

"Shut up!"

They heard the sound of knocking on the door and John Morrison told them to come in and they did, Matt and Jeff staring as John twirled Phil around in midair and Jeff giggled. "Philligan love!"

"Stop with that Philligan shit every time you see us, sheesh," John Morrison told Jeff before he put Phil down onto the ground. "Besides, why are you here?"

"I'm going to do the poetry reading here!" Jeff announced, putting out an entire notebook and looking through it. "Not this one, not this one, no, definitely not this one…"

"This might take some time." Matt said, peeking from Jeff's shoulder. "Besides, you two get dressed while Mike shows up."

John Morrison nodded at them. "I'm glad Mike and I made up."

"He's too cute to not make up with, 'Matt said, thinking of his brunette husband, almost feeling his fingers run through that luscious, soft hair, and of course, only Matt touched Mike's hair. No one else.

"Eww," Jeff sighed.

"Is he bringing Michelle?"

Matt nodded his head. "He's bringing her."

"Oh great, a one year old baby is going to be at my birthday poetry reading thing, 'Phil sighed.

"Just joking, moron, 'Matt laughed. "He got her a babysitter and he'll be here at six. He just has to make a pit stop at the dry cleaners 'cause he needs his suit pressed for next time on RAW."

"I'm gonna go change."

John Morrison followed him.

He watched as Phil made their way back into the room and started stripping in front of him. John eyed the clock and saw it was already six and it won't take long before it turned seven. Phil always woke up late so it wasn't a surprise that time passed by fast and now, he watched as Phil smirked at John, pulling down his pants so quickly and gracefully that John could feel an erection in his pants as Phil grabbed his own cock and squeezed it.

"Fuck, Phil." John said, staring down at the organ. "Don't make me fuck you right now. They'll hear stuff."

Phil's smile dropped and he nodded his head before he started dressing up into clothes that John Morrison had ready for him. A metallic golden vest over a white and black striped t-shirt and a pair of sparkly pants that John usually wore in the ring, brown with diamonds all around, all laced with boots.

What amused Phil was the metallic gold pair of boxers that lay on the bed too.

"You really went all out, didn't you?"

John only nodded his head as he watched Phil slip into his clothing, letting the clothes fit and hug him perfectly and John had to admit, Phil looked like a natural Morrison's pet in his clothing and John didn't let Phil go just yet, because he knew that Matt needed more time, he pulled Phil towards the dresser and pulled out a gold band and used it to pull Phil's hair back before he kissed Phil's neck then he run his fingers through the always straight black hair. Phil stared at himself.

"My Morrison pet."

Phil smirked. "Phil Morrison. I can never get used to that."

"You better get used to that." They hadn't been married for long. It had only been, in fact, two months and Phil made his way behind John Morrison downstairs and stopping at the spiral staircase, he heard the words.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHIL!"

Music played as Phil threatened to slip but John had caught him and Phil's eyes widened at the amount of people that was in the room. Everyone was here! Phil smiled, a smile of pleasure, as he took in the fact that everyone was here and John pressed Phil to him. "Happy birthday, angelface."

John pinched Phil's ass cheek so that Phil can be in reality once more. "Oh, John…" Phil smirked as he bit down John's lip.

"Ew!"

"Philligan presex!"

Phil shook his head Jeff's notion. "Oh my God! You idiots are all too sweet!" and before Phil can say another word, Chris tackled him down onto the floor. "Asshole, get off me!"

"When you tell me where my presents are!"

"You have no presents! Now, get off!"

Chris stood up and helped Phil up, looking down at the shiny boy. "We should put you up the Christmas tree, okay?" Phil shook his head as Chris hugged him and ran his hand down Phil's hair. "Happy birthday, idiot."

* * *

"_And I knew him for a long time,  
I really did.  
He was special.  
He was an asshole.  
But that didn't make him less of a special person he was.  
And I think marrying John Morrison was the best thing he'd done.  
And now, I stand here, waiting for some Philligan fun…"_

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" Phil said, on his 'throne', a chair at the back of the room that John loved Phil using. "That is the worst poem I have ever heard, Jeffro!"

"It's the truth!" Jeff giggled, walking over to Phil and hugging him. "Next time, I'm getting you some jam from Wal-Mart. Okay?"

"It's better than that shit."

"I'm hurt!" Jeff pretended to be hurt.

"Now, get out, peasants…I desire to go bathe and fall asleep." It was around three in the morning and Jeff nodded his head, wiggling his eyebrow.

John looked at him and shook his head. "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing…"

Jeff walked off with that smirk still smeared on his face.

Phil twisted his head towards John Morrison. "You haven't gotten me a birthday present, you know."

"I gave you me." He unbuttoned his shirt and showed off his abs, 'and I let them under control for about half a day! See?! That's torture for me!"

Phil shook his head before he went to take a bath.

* * *

He let the hot water slide off, now, secure and isolated in the shower, letting his hand run against the cold glass of the shower door. He sighed and let the warm water run down his back. Just in the middle, he leaned down to reach a bottle of shampoo and heard the sound of the shower door opening and his head snapped up to see John Morrison standing there, in his party clothing, and licking his lips before ramming him towards the wall and the door, by the wind, was shut.

John was heatedly kissing him.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your gift?"

Phil smirked and he tore off his jacket and licked off the salty skin on John's chest, making John groan and moan as Phil's tongue licked the salty skin that was now mixed with droplets of warm water.

John's hands were around Phil's waist as Phil jumped on top of John, legs wrapped around his hips, Phil could feel John's erect cock press up Phil's own erection and Phil's hands played with the zipper of his pants and it fell down quickly. John kicked the pants away before pressing Phil towards the wall again, droplets of water everywhere.

John pulled off and took Phil's shampoo, smelling the scent of Phil that he'd loved so much in that bottle before he poured it and lubed up his cock.

"Happy birthday to me…" Phil sang, looking down at the hard organ that was going to be in him in moments. He whistled. "John, I loved everything…"

John pressed him against the glass wall, kissing him as he felt the slippery liquid of the shampoo slipping off his organ.

"Tell me later."

"Except the cake."

John rolled his eyes before he rammed inside of Phil and Phil's arms were around John's neck as Phil kicked his head against the shower pole but he didn't care as John twisted Phil's nipple, a moan escaping Phil's lips.

"John…_Jooohnn_…"

John enjoyed the feeling of being inside of Phil as he pulled himself out only to make Phil beg for it once more.

"I want you in me. Now. Again. That isn't enough. You are a mean tease, John!"

John shook his head.

"Please."

"Say it."

This went through every time Phil wanted this and Phil sighed before giving in. "John Morrison is the best husband in the whole damn world and I am lucky to have such a funny, lovely—JOHN!"

"Alright!"

John pushed himself inside of Phil again, ramming as hard as he could inside of him, feeling as if he was a part of someone…John only wanted to get closer and he pulled out only to push back in, over and over…

Until Phil had came, spraying cum all over.

"You didn't even tell me. How rude." John teased.

"Shut up and cum," Phil said, slapping John's cheek playfully and John had rammed once more, feeling Phil's stickiness and warmth, he came as well. Phil now tired sunk to the end of the shower, sticking his fingers into John's cock so that the hot liquid would fall before licking it off his fingers.

Phil's eyes slowly dropped…feeling tiredness replace the hyped up feeling he had…

John watched as Phil smiled in his sleep, placing him down onto the bed and watching him curl up. John sat down beside him, rubbing his hand down Phil's back, feeling him press, body against body.

* * *

That morning, John watched Phil as he moved around, his lover's naked body out in the open, the thin sheets scattered so that John could smile at him. He wore his robes and fixed the sheets then called the maid.

When she had come, she stared at him, smiling. "Yes, Mr. Morrison?"

John grinned, 'I want you to get me some of last night's cake."

She nodded and skipped off as he looked down at Phil once more, biting at Phil's ear, remembering that last night Phil had told him that he hated the cake. It wasn't long before she'd brought a tray, an enormous amount of cake on a plate, with frosting and cream, she placed it down and skipped off, closing the door behind her, as John preferred it. John took a little bit of frosting and licked it, blaming Mike for this habit of frosting licking and he looked down at Phil as he rolled, his ass exposed.

John couldn't help but dose his hand in the cream and frosting, his hand grabbing onto one of Phil's firm ass cheeks, Phil letting out a giggle. "Damn, even in sleep, the kid can give me an erection," with that, John threw his silk robe to one side, staring down at Phil's ass. He let his fingers slip inside of Phil's ass, digging deep within, he felt the tightness and Phil let out a moan as he slipped one more finger.

"Fuck," Phil said, his head twisting, his usually still sleepy eyes now awake as he looked down as his ass, which was had bits of frosting all around. Without alert, John pulled out his fingers and put cream and frosting on his cock, letting Phil lick his lips, 'want some?" John teased.

"Now, that's the type of cake I won't mind."

Phil brought his lips towards John's cock, sucking and licking off frosting while John took off a bit more frosting, brushing it in Phil's hair to annoy Phil as he continued to suck and savor the taste of John's salty skin mixed with the sugary sweet.

John's still with bits of frosting hand reached towards Phil's cock, stroking the soft piece of flesh while Phil groaned, mouth still wrapped around John's cock. John grabbed Phil's cock, making him bite John's cock, John let out a moan of satisfaction mixed with a hint of pain as Phil pulled his head out of John's cock.

Phil sat up straight while John used to the rest of the cake's frosting to lube up his cock once more, Phil didn't even have a second to breathe before John pushed his hard, thick cock inside of Phil, making him moan with pleasure.

John and Phil moaned each other's names as Phil's hands went towards John's shoulders, now sweaty and burning with flames and John licked off beads of sweat from Phil's cheek and forehead.

He pressed both of their bodies together, the stickiness too much as John pulled off and then pushed back inside, in that little moment, the stickiness came back again and John pulled off, pushing back in, sliding in quickly, loss of friction, loving the feeling of being inside Phil. To feel the warmth of him. "So trapped…" Phil whispered as his hands grabbed onto sheets of the bed.

"So tight," John sat, as Phil stroked his own cock and John pounded one more time before releasing his cum inside of Phil's ass and with warmth and heat in Phil's ass, Phil allowed himself to cum.

Phil turned around so that John had him in his arms, both of them panting severely, "oh, John…baby…" he nuzzled into John's neck, 'this is the best party ever and this is the best gift I've ever gotten…"

"And?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're the best, funniest, most lovable, most conceited husband I've ever had."

John chuckled once before kissing onto Phil's nose softly.

"PHILLIGAN SEX!"

"FUCK!" Phil exclaimed, staring at the doorway where Jeff was standing and pouncing about while he held a tape recording.

"World wide pornography, people! With frosting and cream!"

"I swear he wants a death wish!" Phil stood up, still aching from the sex but as soon as he'd wore his robe and underwear, he'd raced after Jeff who was running as quick as he could, giggling while waving around the tape.

"HEY, MATTY, I GOT PHILLIGAN PORN!"

"Come back here so I can tear your face off!"

Matt stood by the doorway, still in shock as he held his and Mike's baby girl in his arms, not hearing John's footsteps until he said something. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mike."

Matt looked down at baby Michelle before nodding his head and leaning down towards her ear, 'don't tell Mommy Mike or Daddy Matt will be sleeping outside the house until the day he dies…"

* * *

**XD. I'm not sure if this was PWP. It has sex two times and there wasn't really a plot. Just a birthday ficcy. XPP.**

**How was that, darlings? How was that, Areesha? X333.**

**Oh, again, kudos to _NeroAnne _for pairing name. XDD. See? I even let Jeff be the one obsessed with the name. X33.  
**

**Anyways, if by chance any one of mah girls read this, please, birthday? X3. I needs to know. I needs to make giftsies. X33. I'm already making Christmas gifts for them either way. I love spoiling. Too much spoiling, don't you think? XD.**

**X Sam. **


End file.
